Frustration
by Lacey99
Summary: Things heat up.. Adult content.


Adult content

Mistakes are mine, the characters aren't..

Frustration

Seven years of dancing around each other, longing secretly for that touch, sharing kisses that wasn't as innocent as they pretended. It surprised him how they could just jump into it, without talking about what would happen after they were done.

The start of the whole thing was Mac's terrible mood during a few weeks in the spring. Everyone at the office got to experience her annoyance, wondering what was up with the usually positive, friendly Lieutenant Colonel.

Harm was concerned. He wondered if he'd done something to trigger this mood she was in. He couldn't remember agitating her in any way, even though he went over his actions concerning her over the past weeks.

One night he decided to go to her apartment, wanting to know what was going on with her, maybe help her fix it. He was slightly nervous as he knocked on her door, not knowing how he'd approach the subject of her mood without making it worse.

She was pleased to see him, and asked him to come inside. She offered him something to drink and asked him to get comfortable. He noticed how she moved around the apartment, the formfitting skirt allowing him to see her long slender legs. The tight sitting top, showing him a slight cleavage. He'd always thought of her as a very beautiful woman, and he was the first to admit that she was sexy, arousing even.

They had come a long way since her almost marriage to Mic, and his relationship with Renee. Their friendship was better than ever, spending more time together over the last year than the two years they had their significant others around. He'd wondered about where they were going, as he always longed to touch her, taste her. She often offered sexy glances in his direction, mostly when they were in a private setting, like this night. There was something in the air between them, something he couldn't explain, but longed to explore.

"How are you?"

It was formed with too much concern, and she looked suspicious.

"It's just that I've noticed that you've been more agitated than usual lately," he added as an explanation.

She just shrugged it off.

"You can talk to me, Mac," he reached for her hand. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. Maybe I can help."

Shaking her head she told him; "I doubt you can help with this."

"Let me try," he pleaded. "I really hate to see you like this."

Was that a slight blush he noticed on her face?

"It's just been a long time since..." she stood and turned away from him. "I'm considering dating," she turned back to him with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Dating?" he almost choked on the word.

"It's been a long time since I had any male company," her blush was back on her face.

"You're with me all the time," he said without noticing the embarrassed way she looked at him.

"This isn't about male company like that," she moved her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Women have needs too."

He froze, suddenly he knew what she was talking about. Sex. She wanted to have sex. She was talking to him about having sex with strange men. Men who would see her naked, touch her...

Wow Harm, don't go there he warned himself.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, just forget about it," her hand went to her face. "God, I'm embarrassed."

He stood and ran a hand over his head, scratching his forehead as he looked for something to say, something to do.

"Look Harm, just forget about everything I've said tonight. Actually, you should forget about tonight completely," she looked panicked now.

Without even realizing it his eyes had landed on her breasts, suddenly realizing this he blushed and looked down. Suddenly he was seeing her as this sexual being, allowing his mind to go places he'd never let it go before.

When he looked up again and saw her eyes, he saw how she saw through him. She knew.

She walked over to him with a nervous, yet passionate look on her face. Letting her hands touch his face, then moved them down to his chest, she kissed his lips before trailing kisses down his throat and neck. Every button in his shirt felt like forever to unbutton, but she freed him of it after trailing kisses down his chest.

Frozen as he had been while she worked her way up again, he didn't move until her lips found his mouth again.

It was too late to stop now. Not that he was even considering it. It was just too addictive, too arousing not to play along. Kissing her deeply he let his hand find it's way inside her top, allowing it to rest on her back for just a few seconds. Slowly he moved his hand up and found the clasp of her bra, which he unclasped in one motion.

She stepped away from him and removed her shirt in a slow motion, then letting her bra follow. For the first time he saw her naked breasts, and he forgot how to move. Recovering, he let his hands cup her breasts, touching them, caressing them, making her moan out loud. He started kissing her again, still giving her breasts careful caresses, letting his thumb move over her erect nipples.

He felt his pants being unbuckled and soon her hands moved along his boxers, one of them slipping inside, touching his erection. He moaned into her mouth, feeling as if he would come right there. Too soon, he thought and moved his erection away from her grasp. Instead he moved a hand up her skirt, finding her panties, sliding them down. His hand found its way to her hips, moving down towards her wet core. He felt her juices on his fingers and heard her moan loudly.

She moved a little away from him, removing her skirt in one motion, then stepping close to him again. He pulled his pants off and removed his shoes and socks as well, before finally removing his boxers, letting his erect penis free. They looked at each other, and she leaned in and kissed him, then letting her mouth find it's way down his chest until she reached his penis. She let her tongue taste the tip, before she moved her mouth over it.

He thought he'd come right there, and stepped away from her. There was no way he'd come before he'd been inside of her. He moved her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. He sat down on his knees and started kissing his way down her chest, taking his time with her breast, and letting his mouth find it's way to her wet core. He tasted her juices and let his tongue find her clit. She was moaning loudly now, calling out his name, spreading her legs even wider.

She was so ready for him, she begged for him to enter her, and he was happy to oblige. He let his penis slowly enter her, and felt her walls close around him. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer and started moving in and out in a faster pace, wanting to make sure that she would enjoy it too.

He could feel her come, and he pushed himself inside once more, emptying himself inside her.

He collapsed beside her, breathing hard. "Oh my God," he said between breaths.

She was quiet, so he looked at her and saw her looking at him. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Great, you?"

"Never been better," he smiled back.

The End


End file.
